Ribbons and Bows
by Katraa
Summary: And tied around his wrist was a single red ribbon. And he was seducing him, but was that really the right word? [oneshot][ riku × sora ]


**D _e d I c a t I o n_** : Veritas4Eternity

**_Author Note_**: _This one basically wrote itself, seeing it was the first holiday request drabble. Inspiration, yes. :3 Hope you like it. And if you know what song the last sentence is from, you get a cookie! Ahem... feel free to request a drabble, just make sure to include pairing and a general idea. I hope you liked this one!  
__**  
Warning**: boy love, watch out :3_

* * *

**x**. X .**x**  
**  
R**ibbon _and _**B** o w s  
**  
x**. X .**x**

The pitter-pattering echoed throughout the night. The sound was mostly being produced from two, (_excessively decked out, bell-equipped, red and green_) shoes. A single, clear jingle emerged not only from the shoes, but also from another source. Tightly wrapped around the figure's wrist was a red ribbon with a single bell placed at the center of the bow the ribbon created. Upon the ribbon was a fancy cursive white writing that could not easily be read in the dark night. Therefore, it was eligible.

Tightly attached around the figure's neck was a complimentary red ribbon, tied into a neat bow at the back. Red ribbon ends fell from the figure's neck, down to around waist-length. Silver hair (_which was usually free-flowing down past his shoulders_) was neatly separated and laying on the figure's shoulders, falling a bit past said shoulders in the front. Silent, almost piercing, green eyes scanned the night, almost as if they were _expecting _something.

What _was not_ expected was the festive, red-hued hat resting neatly on the male's head. Puffy, white fluff extended around the rim of said hat, creating quite a distraction. At the end of the hat was an equally puffy white ball, bouncing back and forth, as the male continued his rather disdainful stride. What exactly his purpose was, one may only strive to speculate.

A hand extended from the male's side, the same hand that had the earlier mentioned ribbon upon it. Said hand reached outward, gently moving about in the darkness until it clasped onto cold metal. _Door_. Giving the door a gentle squeeze then twist to the right, the male entered the dark room; oblivious to the jingling racket he was arousing.

Emerald hues glimpsed about the house as he made his way down the hall, trying his best to remain silent and undetected. If this were any other house, any other night, he would be in for some serious reprimanding, and perhaps even _jailing_. Of course, tonight, that idea was not an issue at all. Tonight, for once in his seven-teen year old life, he had an _excuse_ to sneak in.

Making his way down the hall, the figure paused in front of the second door on the right. A small sigh passed through half-parted lips, only audible to himself and anyone willing to lend an ear to listen. Sparing a final glance over his shoulder, he pushed the door to the room open, ignoring the unsettling creak it made.

Typical dirty room, typical night-light (_he still had a night-light? How… immature_.), and typical innocent Sora sleeping on his bed, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest, more than likely dreaming of _her_. Or something relating to her.

A rather melancholic looked crossed the silver-haired male's face as he shook off his shoes, not wanting to cause any more noise than he already had. Green eyes pried themselves off the slumbering brunette to glimpse out the window in curiosity. It was snowing…. (_it was going to be a white Christmas after all. He just lost _that_ bet.)_

Eyes returning to the boy, an arm once more extended and positioned itself on the other body. A small, almost seductive (_which really wasn't the right word_) smirk came on the silver-haired teen's lips. Sora nuzzled his face further into the pillow he was clutching upon feeling the warm (_and almost inviting_) hand on his shoulder, slowly creeping it's way down to his waist.

And those lips. What he would not do to claim those pure and perfect lips within his own. (_to have his soft hands in his rough hands and what he wouldn't to feel the boy's shy head on his shoulders_).

A sympathetic smile danced across the male's face as he paused his hand once it had finally landed on his sleeping friend's waist. At once, the silver-haired male lowered his lips to the slumbering boy's ear, hot breath pounding harshly onto Sora's face. It only took such an action to stir the other not only from sleep, but in several other senses. Lips parted once more as a few words rolled off the figure's lips.

"All I want for Christmas is you." He whispered, hands encircling the brunette's waist as the silver-haired teen maneuvered himself onto the bed with a content sigh. A soft mew passed the now awake boy's lips, dropping the pillow from his grasp and finding it more comfortable to take something else in his grasp. His _best_ friend.

"Mphm…" Sora mumbled with content, nuzzling his face into the silver-haired boy's chest. It was only but two moments before Sora rose his head from it's placement to stare up with innocent blue eyes. "R-riku?" He dared, blinking with no understanding.

"Go back to sleep, Sora." Was all Riku instructed, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the other in regards to his outfit. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by fingers trailing up from his waist, planting themselves on said lips. "Shush, wouldn't want Santa to know you're awake."

"Ri…" Sora began again, starring curiously at his friend's fingers on his lips, trying to ignore the reaction he was getting. Blue eyes flickered across Riku's appearance a few more times, suddenly picking up on the evident jealously in the other's green eyes. (_And the want, need, love_) "Ri.." Sora began again but was silenced once more.

This time not by fingers, but by needy lips, locking passionately onto his own. He would do what ever it took to claim Sora as his own. Do what ever it took to be under the mistletoe with him. Even if it meant dressing up as lord knows what on Christmas eve, sneaking into his house, and seducing him in his own _bed_. Then again, that did not sound so bad…

Both Sora and Riku were oblivious to the fact that the snow had begun to fall harder. However, Riku knew he had accomplished what he had come here for, and Sora knew that it was not jealously over him that Riku had, but jealously he had over Kairi that they were together. How dense he had been.

Riku rose a hand that was currently under his friend's shirt, up to the boy's face. Sora paused his heated kiss with his counter-part, sparing a glance at the wrist.

On the ribbon said one phrase. "Do not open before Christmas."


End file.
